


Darling, You Make Everything Easy

by Caelestis_Celeste



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, How Do I Tag, I guess thats it?, Karasuno vs Inarizaki Match, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Simp Atsumu just because, Spoilers for Season 4 in the anime, Top Miya Atsumu, atsukage, but could be read either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestis_Celeste/pseuds/Caelestis_Celeste
Summary: A Kageyama Tobio x Miya Atsumu Fic by Caelestis*the fic has spoilers for season 4 so read at your own discretion*“the sweet taste of victory pales in comparison for the hunger I have for your lips”- Bitter with a side of sweetness; a short story about atsukage ✨
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Darling, You Make Everything Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me in Twitter @Caelestis_12

The whistle blows and it seems time itself stops. The air is thick with tension, the atmosphere filled with an eerie silence, a moment of stillness until everything and everyone erupts into a chorus of screams and hoots. The stadium filled with noise until every inch was left uncovered. 

Atsumu feels the sweat down his neck, the heat from his calloused hands, and the heaving of his lungs greedily taking in air as if he was a man drowned in sea. The lights seem more blinding than anything, hurting his eyes and the ache of his bones makes him want to curl up in his bed and not get out. The worst of it all was the numbers in front of him as if mocking him. 

32 - 30 

Point to Karasuno

Karasuno wins and...Inarizaki loses. 

It hurts, it aches, it pains...the ache in his bones isn’t comforting, doesn’t whisper to him that his hard work was repaid with glory, or the heat from his calloused hands all worn out from setting the ball doesn’t clasp the victory he so desired. Now, the ache was heavy and the heat itchy and uncomfortable against his skin. He wanted to get away from it, he wanted to be rid of it, remove it from his being. Because losing was never easy and it will never be. 

But Atsumu isn’t a quitter instead he takes the pain, the bitter taste of defeat, and uses it as fuel. He would look at this moment and grow stronger, the more the pain it brings the better he’ll be. He believes in himself, wills it even, that next time he sees him he will be the one shaking hands with victory. 

Yet it still doesn’t erase the pain but he is strong and if nothing else he was determined so with a net separating between them he clasps the hands on the other side strongly as if to acknowledge that they have won this fair and square, that they were worthy opponents. He gathers his resolve and leaves the court gracefully, with dignity, but there’s a quiver to his steps and as he reaches the bench, the moment he sits he hides his face and lets the few tears he lets out run down his face. 

Because it doesn’t matter if he is strong or in the future he can be better because right now, right here in the present it hurts...he lost...they lost. He feels and lets the mind numbing feeling of defeat wash over him, his eyes blurry from the tears, his hair disheveled, his breathing heavy, and his nose a little runny. 

His teammates give him a little space, they themselves are still processing the loss they suffered. His brother was a few inches away from his side giving him space but at the same a comforting presence to Atsumu. But slowly he noticed that the people around him start to get fewer moving away to let someone through. He heard the soft tentative steps get closer and before he could even bring his head to look up to see whoever it was, they suddenly leaned down and kissed him briefly in the cheek, sweet and pure. The lips soft against his skin and he feels a shiver run down his spine but also a warmth encases him as if that kiss was filled with the utmost love and adoration. 

“You were amazing, Atsumu - san,” the shy whisper to his ears, the breath tickling his skin. 

For a moment, Atsumu was still, completely frozen. He can’t think and he can’t move. His face is heating rapidly and he thinks he might just explode right this instant. His mind was reeling, can’t quite process what just happened and all brain functions cease to exist. He stops functioning, brought down to his knees by a mere kiss, until Tobio’s quiet chuckle brought him back from his daze. 

Tobio flashes him a smile, now standing in front of him, not saying a word because Tobio knows Atsumu doesn’t need pitiful sad attempts of optimism, no, Tobio was just there standing as if to comfort him, acknowledge him, and understand him. No words were needed. After all, who needs words when actions speak volumes. 

Atsumu couldn’t do anything at that moment but look up at him entirely entranced by the kind smile and the warm blue eyes the boy in front of him had. Tobio was beautiful....he really really was. 

There were a few more seconds of them staring at each other’s eyes till a shout broke through their daze and Tobio flashes one sweet smile to him as if to lessen the bitterness that comes with defeat. 

Atsumu watches him go, as he turns his back on him, and Atsumu finds himself missing the warmth, the sweetness the boy with ocean eyes had and so Atsumu chases him, pulls him back to him because if he can’t have the sweet taste of victory then he’ll indulge himself in something more sweet, more heavenly, and more addicting.

He would be damn if he lets this moment pass, this opportunity. This will not be another loss. So he grabs his wrist, spins him around towards his chest and looks him in the eyes directly. He sees those ocean eyes widen, surprised, shocked, whatever he doesn’t care about it but as he stares at them it seems as if their eyes hold their own kind of conversation. 

Hazel brown asking, begging even, for permission and midnight blue eyes closing as if to say of course and that’s all what Atsumu needed. 

So he kisses him with fervor, with passion and he doesn’t care that they’re still in a stadium filled with people, still in a court where the victory, the defeat, the exhilaration, and the weariness were still thick in the air and fresh in their bones.

He doesn’t care for the noises and the bright blinding lights, all of them seeming muted and dim against the person in his arms who was much much more important and brighter to him. 

He doesn’t care for the aches in his bones or the heat from his hands because his soul aches for something more satisfying than a trophy and his hands burn with a heat different from the feel of a perfect set, no, this one burns with passion and love. 

They move in sync, he captures his lips in his, those soft and inviting and oh so heavenly sweet lips of his. He gets lost in those plump red lips, intoxicating and addicting. He eats up the pleasured gasps and moans with his own mouth. 

It feels good, it feels great and Atsumu wishes he doesn’t need air but they do, they unfortunately do, so he pulls apart but not without biting his lover’s lip eliciting one last pleasant gasp that was just for his ears. As he pulls back, he can’t help but admire his work, from the rosy cheeks, glassy eyes, and swollen red supple lips, Tobio was perfect.

Their breaths ghost on each other’s face, both of them heaving, but it was good. It was great...it was sweet. He figures he doesn’t taste the bitterness as much anymore. 

Losing isn’t easy and it will never be but...darling, I have to say you make everything easy even losing. 

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA : IN TOBIO’S HOTEL ROOM 
> 
> “I can’t believe you kissed me in front of my team!”
> 
> “You were the one who started it”
> 
> “It was supposed to be just a cheer up kiss to comfort you, not a whole make out session!”
> 
> “Mmmkay,,, it was clearly seduction but sure sure” 
> 
> “I’m going to break up with you, hmp”
> 
> “Tobiooooo - kun”
> 
> “Have fun sleeping on the floor”


End file.
